A Samurai Squirtle
by Sonicsbiggestfan
Summary: The tale of a squirtle in fuedal Japan on a quest


Prologue  
  
The feudal society of Japan is an interesting one, formed of warriors, peasants, and of course, royalty. Peasants are mostly made of lowly pidgeys and rattattas. Warriors include the samurai chamanders, the archers consisting of pikachu and bulbasaur, strategic units such as butterfrie and fortress, and the rare but powerful combination of archers and samurai, the squirtle. With their long distance water attacks and their tough shells, they are a soldier's worst nightmare. The emperor is a slowking, and he passes his king's rock down to the son whom he thinks should be the next emperor. Currently, a battle rages between all of the provinces of Japan for the control over the position of shogun. All provinces are fighting for this title, except for the Korika province, which is trying to take over all of Japan. The fight rages on and on, and many Pokemon have been knocked out on both sides. The future of Japan is unclear, and only through war and suffering will Japan's fate be decided.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Deep in the heart of feudal Japan, a squirtle samurai was at his home on the northern part of Hokkaido, drinking green tea. A young squirtle opened the door and entered the room, sat down and bowed his head. "Master, is today the last day of my training?" "It is my pupil. Today, you shall learn the final attack of riu-mitsurugi style. Then, it will be time for you to leave here, and go off into the real world, and develop your own technique, as does everyone who learns the art of the riu-mitsurugi style. I developed my own technique too." "Can I see it master?" "No, it would influence your technique too much. You must only show your technique in battle, do you understand Manna?" "I understand sensei." A sudden knocking on the door interrupted the conversation. The master of Manna stood up and opened the screen. Standing there was what appeared to be a psyduck dressed in a messenger's uniform. "State your name and your message," ordered Manna's master. "My name is Kyurgi, and my message is that death is here!" With that said the psyduck pulled out a large dagger hidden in his clothes and thrust it through the squirtle's shell deep into his heart. Written on the dagger was 'To all who read this, the end is near for the ruler of Hokkaido, Rokinshu, as it will soon become part of the province of Korika in taking over Japan! Bow before the power of Korika!'. Manna knew that his training would never be complete, now that his master and the last disciple of riu-mitsurugi was dead. Manna vowed that one day, he would end the life of Kyurgi, and crush the Korika province in the name of Hokkaido. Manna took off his master's robes and began to dress him in the proper burial outfit. As soon as he was done, Manna started to fold the robes up to place in a shrine to his master. He mourned his loss and wished upon the psyduck a curse upon him and all of his descendants. He got up and went to inform the people of the village what had happened. As Manna looked into the last lights of the setting sun, he knew that his life was changed forever. "Celebrate now Kyurgi, but your time will come. I will avenge my master, and Korika will fall." Tears flooded from Manna's eyes, though they weren't from the brightness of the sun. The next morning Manna paid his respects at his master's funeral. After the ceremony was over and the sutras were performed, Manna picked his sword and gathered his things. He knew he would never come back to this village, but he didn't really care. Vengeance was the only thing on his mind, until his stomach growled. After eating a light lunch and packing as much food as he could carry, Manna jumped on his master's ponyta. "Soulfire lets go." The ponyta shot off at an incredible speed, considering how much weight it was carrying. Manna stared at his village one more time before he urged Soulfire to accelerate to full speed. "Its been a long day, hasn't it Soulfire?" The young squirtle samurai stared up into the night sky. He wondered what his future held for him. Lost in his thoughts, he was too late to counter the ronin samurai attacking from behind him. With a knife to his throat, Manna avoided his own death so he could avenge his master's, and gave up his possessions, as they didn't have too much value to him. They were only needed to help him survive, but he was sure he could manage and find other foods. "Nice sword kid, mind if I borrow it?" one of the ronins asked in a harsh tone. "I'm sorry, but I plan to use that sword to avenge my master's death. I shall not let you have it. You touch it and it means death!" One of the ronins poked the sword with his paw and started laughing. Manna was enraged at this act. No one shall touch my sword and live, save for me. This was Manna's only thought as he elbowed the ronin who has holding a knife to throat in the gut, bit his wrist, and then wrenched his arm behind his back. The ronnin yelped in pain, and then fell to the ground in a lifeless heap with one swing of the knife. The other ronnins drew their sword, save for the one by Manna's blade who slowly pulled it from it's rose wood and oak sheath. Manna gave a loud yop and dashed towards the ronin with his sword. The ronin was startled by this sudden burst of speed and was shouldered into a nearby tree. Manna took his blade and ended the ronnin's life in one swing. Manna turned around after sheathing his sword and faced the two oncoming ronins who ran at him with their blades in hand, ready to kill. With his fingers clasped on the edge of the blade, and his eyes locked on his opponents, Manna prepared to defend himself against their oncoming attack. As they jumped into the air and swung their blades downwards at him, Manna let out a spray of water and unsheathed his sword and swung in one fast motion, sending the two ronins and their now broken swords into a nearby tree. Manna didn't really care whether the ronins were unconscious or dead, he just wanted to leave and find somewhere to sleep. He repacked all of his gear onto a sleeping Soulfire, and after waking her up, galloped off into a forest in hopes of finding himself and what he should do next, along with some sleep.  
  
End Part 1 


End file.
